half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 Missing Information and playing it I've downloaded Missing Information 1.5 and it's update and installed correctly.Now, where/how I can play it? -Bling1907 :Ask on their forums. And sign your comments with the four "~". Klow 12:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) How do I Become an Admin, I know about the elections, but how do I get nominated? http 19:47, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :What's wrong with your signature? Just use the four "~". :Before being eligible to become an admin on a wiki, you have to work on it for quite some time, and your contributions must particularly be of good quality (and of course you must have no vandalism history). And most of the time you don't ask for it, you get it or not, unless a wiki is dead. I hope that answers your question! Klow 21:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Aperture Science testing elements names As seen in Category:Aperture Science testing elements, the names of Portal 1 testing elements start from Aperture Science, but names of Portal 2 TEs don't include Aperture Science. I think, we should make standard for AS testing elements. Most HECU, Combine, BM and Resistance items names on Wiki don't include HECU, Combine, BM or Resistance references. SiPlus 08:19, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :We won't standardize unless the original source does it. For now we must use the given names, and have "Aperture Science" in the name if it is named that way. Indeed it seems that Valve changed the naming convention for P2, but that doesn't mean we have to retcon the P1 names ourselves. Klow 17:10, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Question Hi, I was wondering about the Crowbar article and thought I might want to add something to the Trivia section. It's because, like Half-Life, unbelievable as it sounds, a crowbar is the first thing in the game of "Pajama Sam 2". I thought about putting that in, but I wondered if you would accept it or not. please tell me as soon as you can. thx. Quote: "A crowbar! I bet this will come in handy." Smartguy237 22:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't be against it, but it was released before HL1, so that's a coincidence. Klow 07:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Fortnight's featured article What's with the sudden change? Personally, I think every week was much better. Less stale than the new version. Also, more Half-Life 2 articles please. I'm getting a little sick of seeing Portal every time I come here. JgcxCub 10:51, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Actually we just don't have any new featured article for now; we have to make them. A two week article is better, since overall we have few FAs (not that much content compared to many other fictional universes), and it's easier to manage. I should have used that from the start and foresee this, because now we are in trouble. If in two weeks I don't have a new FA ready, I'll have to reuse again an old FA. And for the used of Portal related articles, this was done to match the Portal 2 buzz, and this is also because we started to fix the Portal related articles (some of them making the FA status), since my aim is to have them all fixed when P2 is released. (and we have all the time, I know) Klow 17:28, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Hi, Klow, long time no hear, huh? Listen, I wanted to say thank you for blocking me, because if I wasn't, shit could've been worse. I am in your dept. I just want you to do a couple of final requests for me, if you don't mind. #1: Let's never talk about this again. #2: I need to edit my page, if you can unlock it for me, that would be very nice. Unlock Dr. Hax's page too. Thanks again for your help. And I would appolgize for mis-treating you, and others. I won't talk to you again after this, if you think ill of me still, it's fine. Good day, bro, and nice talking to you again. =) No response here, please, I am not really gonna be looking at your pages after this. --Mega Sean 45 20:52, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Half-Life: Generation I have the Half-Life: Generation box and I would like to make the page for you if you want, but I'm pretty unsure what to put in it... I can of course already say which games it includes and information from on the box etc... --'Jorre22225' 20:05, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, that's a good start! Start something, we'll see! ;) Klow 07:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually have Half-Life: Game Award of the Year also, but a friend lend it from me, I'll ask it back then so I can add information. He doesn't play it anymore anyway :) --'Jorre22225' 20:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Great. But there's not much to say about them anyway. And could you please carefully follow our image policy and not make as if it didn't exist? I wouldn't want to delete each pic you upload. Klow 21:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yea ok. I have another suggestion for the original hlg, to put it in the Trivia and then add a picture of the original one, since creating another page for the original one just without blue shift mentioning would be unworty, but I can't seem to find any pictures of it, only one on amazone.uk, but I'm not sure if I may put it here on the wiki... And actully, then we have both of these in the same article, so it's al little bit expanded also. --'Jorre22225' 05:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Found exact release date, information and I'll link the picture of the first generation picture: Original generation pic (If you want, you can also take a quick look elsewere maybe to find a free one to use of this...But I don't wanna waste your time just for this article actually) --'Jorre22225' 05:43, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :Please add the information template and provide the proper information to the cover image or I delete it. Klow 08:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Custom skin You'll notice I disabled the wiki's custom skin for the moment, due to a bug that was apparently caused by it. This is the same bug that prompted me to disable the skin the last time, only the bug was more persistent this time. I'm not sure if it's the custom skin itself, or Wikia that was causing it, but we should investigate it either way. - Halo-343 20:10, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Damn. It's likely related to an update made by Wikia, since there's no reason for our skin to suddenly malfunction without being altered. Klow 07:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it's always been like that. All computers I use generate this error. The edit box is so far off screen that the first word I can see on my comment is "it's". De-selecting "admins can override my skin" didn't work - it just re-enabled itself when I left the page... even though I saved. If this problem continues, you may have to start the skin from scratch.-- Forerunner 12:39, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I reenabled the skin to check, and I don't see any problem. Is it still there? If so, would you have a screenshot?... Klow 12:42, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is no error on the Main Page and on "File:" pages, though all special pages and articles are affected, especially when editing. I in fact, am writing this comment on Halopedia so that I know if I make a mistake.-- Forerunner 13:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh I see now, it's not an error. That's because your computer resolution is smaller than the wiki's width, hence going beyond your screen borders. The wiki is not design for such tiny resolutions... And please don't upload your screenshots about bugs directly on the wiki, violating the image policy in the process. That just doesn't belong here at all; use ImageShack or the like instead. Klow 19:03, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Further Data capitalization Hi Klow, I noticed you just move Half-Life: Further Data V.1 to Half-Life: Further Data v.1, probably from noticing the CD scan. While I'm not strongly motivated to either, I will mention that while the CD itself has "v.1", the box sleeve it came in (which I no longer have unfortunately) said "V.1". All data on the CD itself just refers to "Further Data", so that's no help. Not sure what you want to do with the title in light of that. (BTW, I should disclose I am the owner of halflifeuplink.com and packager of Steamlink. I know Wikipedia has rules against original research, but seeing as I'm one of about 5 people who still remember Further Data, let alone own it (I just re-found it this afternoon, it's been in storage for years), I hope it's not improper that I'm starting the OverWiki article.) Fo0bar 08:22, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's not original research, you just list what you have found. Original research is more like speculation. Thanks for that article btw, I never heard of this. We still have a lot of compilation articles to create, as the 3 we have so far are too small number for now. (they are listed on my WIP page if you want to help) And as for the name, I guess you saw what I finally chose. Klow 08:28, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem. Looks like you're in the middle of tweaking it, so I'll leave it alone until tomorrow. I do want to add more info such as the track names, which maps/models were included, etc, but it's better to work on that from a solid article framework, which you obviously have the experience with. (BTW, I've made a few minor edits here over the years, but today was the first time I created an account so I could work on this article.) Also to let you know, I know that cover shot looks bad; it was taken from Google Images. I found a "new" copy on Amazon today which I ordered, so hopefully I'll have a better scan in a week or so. Fo0bar 08:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah the cover is poor, I added it in the images for cleanup from the start. But a bad pic is always better than no pic. I thought that if we don't find a good version, I can always make it from scratch based on the original HL1 cover. I'm done editing it for now, you can resume expanding it. Glad you finally created an account, it's always more convenient for everyone. ;) Klow 08:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Orange box achievements I think their are no longer any text using second person, although the banner is still up. Dr Iggy Houdini 02:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :I hope you are right! But they keep coming back... Klow 08:12, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Combine imagery I see your point. I'm just wondering, was that a worning or a notification it was not an acceptable edit? 16:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :Whut? Klow 21:18, August 1, 2010 (UTC) A Few Quick Questions Hey. Just a few things I want to ask regarding additions to certain articles, etc. First: While looking through the Source 2007 GCF Files I found images of another cut achievement. It wasl called "Uninvited Guest," the description was "Kill both Gunships in the Nova Prospekt Courtyard." The corresponding achievement icon was like the One Man Army achievement, but with a large 2 instead of 6. I'm not an expert at uploading photos or formatting tables, so would you mind taking care of that if you feel it's worth adding? Second: I recently found an interesting mod called CSS SCI FI. It takes a bunch of Counter-Strike Source maps and adds HL2 weapons, NPCs, and many more features and has 42 different single player missions. It's technically a CSS mod but since it uses the base Source stuff, I was wondering if it deserved an article on the wiki. Thanks in advance for any answers! the cake is a lie 03:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure about the mod. For the Achievement, sure. I actually knew about it, but for some reason I never included it. There are three other cut achievements, already on the Achievements page. Two require to find at least one G-Man, and the other all the G-Men. Do you know their name?... Klow 07:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::No. I might have found the icons while looking in the GCF at some point, but the names weren't in there or in the hl2_english.txt file. the cake is a lie 12:53, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. And I updated the Achievements article. Klow 14:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm already here. I'm only here as 1H473W1K14 because my other account, 73h1337n00b, somehow had its password resetting every five seconds or something. The "welcoming new contributor" message was really unnecessary.--1H473W1K14 16:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :It's automatic. Look at the page history, Wikia welcomed you. It just uses the admin who most recently edited the wiki. Klow 22:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) File:Further Data cover.jpg update FYI, the copy of Half-Life: Further Data arrived today, so I'm replacing the bad quality cover photo with an original cover scan, and taking down the quality notice. Fo0bar 02:35, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Good job, sir!! ;) Klow 09:08, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I twitched it a bit. Changed gamma/contrast and removed some JPG artifacts. Klow 09:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) The soundtrack articles Hello. I'm willing to fix up the soundtrack articles, but I'd like to talk to you about it first. Can we chat on Steam? En Ex 11:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, just add me (Klow). Klow 14:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Valve Spanish Wiki (Sorry, i don't speak english very well) Hello. I'm a admin of the spanish Valve Wiki. We translating some information from this Wiki. I don't know this is correct, but I'm needing a answer from you. Bye --TheStrike‎ 18:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Are you asking me something or just notifying me the existence of the wiki? Klow 14:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I think he's asking if he can translate article content from this wiki into the spanish one. DAWeeE1 15:15, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::You think? If that's the case, it's fine, TheStrike! ;) Klow 15:17, August 16, 2010 (UTC)